


I Found a Million Dollar Baby (in a Five and Ten Cent Store)

by JinkyO



Series: Take My Love In Really Small Doses [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A Rinch Thanksgiving, Cooking, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO





	1. Chapter 1

Nat King Cole, vinyl from Harold’s collection, played softly from the living room.

John glanced across the counter as Harold slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Nothing? Maybe we got the day off after all.” 

“I assure you, that’s not how the Machine’s programmed,” Harold answered, turning back to the task at hand.

“And this?” John asked. “An off day puttering around in the kitchen, does this square with your programming?”

“I’m programmed to keep busy. Be it working the numbers, maintaining our lavish lifestyle, or,” he gestured towards the sheet of rolled biscuit dough, “Thanksgiving dinner with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“The biscuits have another five minutes,” John said, topping off their glasses. He sat the bottle down and reached for Harold’s hand. “Dance?”

“I’m not much of a dancer anymore,” Harold said, taking John’s hand.

“That’s okay, me either.”

He led Harold from the kitchen to the open living room and a sharp spill of autumn sunlight through the high loft windows. John stepped close, hands splayed over Harold’s back. Harold found a hold at John’s waist. Enveloped in the lush strings and Cole’s smooth voice, John rested his forehead against Harold’s as they swayed together over the hard wood.


	3. Chapter 3

John cradled Harold closer and led them in a slow spin. Coming to a stop in the middle of the room, he brought a hand up to brush over Harold’s face and carefully remove his glasses. Wide blue eyes, unguarded, anticipating. John went in for the kiss.  The sharp, tannic taste of tea replaced by red wine. John drank his fill, exploring Harold’s mouth, easing his tongue into the warmth.

The timer sounded and the scent of rich, buttery baked biscuits, sage roasted turkey, and spiced yams, filled the air. Simple pleasures, all John could ask. All he could need.


End file.
